The Nightmare Revival
by Queen Sunshadow
Summary: Legends never truly die. There's just never been a true way to revive them to their full potential. Until now.  Read warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**(PLEASE READ EVERYTHING HERE, ESPECIALLY THE **_**WARNINGS**_** AND THE **_**NOTE**_** BEFORE STARTING THE STORY**.)

**Summary:** Legends never truly die. There's just never been a true way to revive them to their full potential. Until now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the A_ Nightmare on Elm Street_ franchise, including characters, setting, or plots.

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings: **OCs, slash, swearing, violence/gore, rape, mpreg

**Main Pairing:** Freddy Krueger/OC

**Note: **I'm so going to hell for this. If anything that I have stated **IN THE WARNINGS** bothers you, then don't read this story. Seriously, I'm giving you the chance to leave now and if you stick around, read it, and bitch to me then I'm just gonna give you a big 'F U.'

Also I'm not a particular fan of pairing up OCs with main characters but… whatever. It's my fanfic and I will do as I damn well please. ]:

'_Italics_'- Thoughts of characters

"_Italics_" - Whispering, far away voices

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"So that's it I guess. Freddy's dead, again. Well, at least the Robert Englund Freddy that we know and love." A soft sigh followed the somewhat somber comment as a slender hand reached down to grab the DVD remote, pausing the screen. A smirking Fred Krueger stared back at them from the sizable flat screen TV, a bold 'RIP' typed across the bottom of the photo.

"It shouldn't really be a surprise to you now Jamie. I mean this is like what, the third or fourth _Nightmare on Elm Street_ marathon that we've had? It's almost pathetic how well we know these movies… We can practically list off all the characters in each one and describe how they died! Though we always forget the name of Nancy's best friend from the original…" A teenage boy with light blonde hair managed to take his eyes away from the television, peering at his friend with amusement. The other male, a smaller, slimmer brunette rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Still! Freddy is just… a classic! He should never die! Though he does come back again in _A New Nightmare_, but that's not _my_ Freddy." He gave a mournful sigh before throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, "I mean what's up with the black trench coat and combat boots? Personally I think Freddy's hard-core enough without that get up. And his glove is a lot cooler than that gross hand with the tendons showing." The blonde snorted beside him, shifting his position on the couch that they'd been sitting on for a solid ten and a half hours. They'd only paused in their movie watching to use the bathroom and grab snacks.

Besides those few moments they were glued to the sofa, immersing themselves in the world of Fred Krueger and his victims.

"_Your_ Freddy, huh? I agree he is pretty cool on his own with his Christmas sweater, but I can see why they added that extra crap too. They wanted to make a point that he was eviler and more dangerous. Which… I don't think he was. I mean he did the same things he usually did. The only thing that was different was that he didn't have cheesy lines." They both cracked a smile at that, "Oh, and the movie didn't have 80s music that totally didn't fit with any of the scenes."

"Yeah, I kinda missed that… But seriously Dustin, Freddy is probably my all time favorite slasher villain. I mean he's not you know… boring. He has personality and he talks and doesn't hide his face all the time so it's not like _anyone_ can play him. Only Robert Englund can pull it off. Which I _thought_ would keep the movie industry from messing around with the franchise like they did with _Halloween_ and _Friday the 13__th_, but they just _had_ to screw up Freddy too." Dustin knew Jamie was referring to the remake of _A Nightmare on Elm Street_, which the boy had blatantly refused to see after he heard Robert Englund was not the one playing Freddy.

Dustin hadn't bothered seeing it either since their other best friend, Kaleb, was a huge pussy when it came to horror flicks. Even though he was a 'big, bad football and hockey player,' he refused to see any movies that seemed like they'd be the slightest bit scary. Which was very frustrating for Jamie, as horror was his favorite genre.

In any case Dustin was there for him, and he enjoyed watching whatever films his eccentric friend picked out for him.

"There's just not enough creativity in the world now," He shrugged somewhat helplessly, not sure what to say in response to his friend's sudden outburst, "Just take comfort in the fact that we have all these old movies with Krueger in them to watch." Dustin stood up with a yawn, stretching his arms into the air before twisting his torso till his back cracked, "I think I better get going. It's late and I've got work tomorrow. We start the Jason movies next right? So we can eventually get to Freddy vs Jason?"

Jamie got up along with him, nodding as he stifled a yawn. He wasn't as much of a fan of the _Friday the 13__th_ movies, but they had to be watched before they could move onto _Freddy vs Jason_. It was just necessary! At least, that's what Jamie had told Dustin the first time they'd finished the last Freddy Krueger movie.

"Till next time Freddy, my love. I bid you farewell!" Once more Jamie was overly dramatic, blowing a kiss to the frozen picture before finally turning off the TV. He _was_ gay, so he figured it was okay to have a tiny crush on an evil, bloodthirsty child molester and killer. It didn't make him weird at all. Nope.

"I swear if that guy was real, you would _purposely_ fall asleep, just so you could see him." Dustin shook his head in disbelief as they both trudged up the stairs and out of Jamie's basement, closing the door behind them. Jamie gave his friend a silly grin as he pushed his slightly overgrown bangs out of his dark brown eyes.

"If Freddy were real I'd beg him to marry me and let me have his demon babies."

"Ew… I can only imagine how horrible they'd look. I mean, mixing your genetics with his? Sheesh, you're just asking for ugly-" An elbow to Dustin's ribs cut him off, but he let it go, chuckling at his friend's offended expression, "I'm teasing. Anyways I'll see you Monday at school. Sweet dreams."

He winked slyly before Jamie finally closed the door on his face, locking it securely and pressing his forehead against the cool wood. He was very, very tired, only because he'd been staying up late re-watching _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ and all its sequels repeatedly each night. He was starting to turn in one of those crazed, obsessed fans!

But it wasn't like anyone _knew_ about his fascination with Krueger. And he only had one poster of the killer on his wall, plus a mint condition action figure that he'd bought online. If he were truly in love with Freddy, he'd have more of his merchandise, right?

Jamie sighed, deciding it wasn't worth thinking about. Since he'd already had his fill of Freddy for the day he wandered up to his bedroom and swiftly undressed before hopping into bed. Finally he could get some _decent_ sleep instead of just one hour before his alarm went off.

* * *

He was in a boiler room. And not just any boiler room, _the _boiler room. Jamie could hardly believe his eyes as he stepped forward, feeling cold concrete under his bare feet and listening to the hiss of steam coming from around him. Obviously his constant watching of Freddy movies was affecting his dreams… But this one just seemed so _real_.

Then again, he'd had a lot of dreams that seemed real. One involved he and Dustin getting married while sky diving off a plane with Kaleb as their priest dressed in drag. That one definitely hadn't been real, so this one probably wasn't either. Still, it was nice to think that he was in the lair of his favorite horror villain.

Jamie continued to move along, only letting out soft squeaks when a sudden steam blast startled him. Slowly he climbed up onto a metal grated ramp, proceeding to look around in amazement at every detail of the room. He stopped suddenly as the sound of metal on metal reached his ears, sending a few shivers down his spine. Brown eyes darted around, looking for the source of the sound.

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you…_" The sing-song voices of children echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the metal machines which amplified them greatly. Of course he'd hear Freddy's 'theme song' if he was having a dream about him…

"Three, four, better lock your door…" Jamie's voice cracked a bit as he sang the next line softly, daring to take a step forward. The ghostly children must have heard him because they moved on to the third line of the rhyme.

"_Five, six, grab your crucifix…_"

"Seven, eight, better stay up late..."

"Nine, ten, never sleep _again_!" This time it was _not_ a child's voice he heard, and the line came from directly behind him, causing Jamie to let out a cry of surprise, spinning around quickly. The sudden movement caused vertigo and he stumbled backwards, falling on his ass, much to his embarrassment. Slowly he raised his eyes upward, expecting to see Freddy, the master of nightmares himself, but instead he saw nothing.

Oh right… Freddy liked messing around with his victims first before he killed them. Duh.

Shakily Jamie got to his feet, turning back around and heading in the same direction he had been before he was startled. Should he call out to the burned man? Tell him he knew who he was? He knew taunting him would only earn him a torturous death, and he didn't want to wake up and have those images in his head during school.

_Staying quiet it is then…_ The brunette decided firmly. He'd let Freddy come to him. As a precaution he grabbed a metal pole that had been leaning against the rail of the pathway he was on; it'd probably been put there purposely by Freddy. Jamie figured that he could _maybe_ get a hit in or two, if he were lucky. He wasn't exactly skilled in physical activities, especially not when he was panicking. Still, if Nancy and all those other people could beat up Freddy, then so could he!

Even if he'd feel bad doing it.

After five minutes with no action whatsoever, Jamie was almost convinced that Freddy had forgotten about him. Maybe he figured he wasn't worth his time killing? Or maybe he'd gone into someone else's dreams? Actually… how did that work? Could the killer be in more than one dream at once? Jamie wasn't sure. Besides, this _was_ just a dream, and Freddy wasn't real.

"Hello there, _pretty boy_." Freddy's familiar, deep voice once more sounded in his ears, but this time Jamie froze up rather than moving. For one thing he could feel the killer's knives pressing against his lower back, and he also didn't want to risk falling again, "What's the matter? Cat got your _tongue_?"

Jamie would've laughed at the cheesy line had he not felt so terrified. Did this mean Freddy was going to cut out his tongue? I mean, with a comment like that it seemed like he would!

The boy decided not to reply verbally, instead he shook his head, tightening his grip on the pole in his hands. He knew he should do something… Attack Freddy or attempt to get away, but his mind had gone blank. Maybe this was why people acted so dumb in horror movies… they just couldn't _think _when they were in such a dangerous position.

For once he felt sorry for all the mean comments he'd made concerning people in distress in horror flicks.

"You seem like you'd be chattier… Then again, I haven't had enough time to keep _an eye_ on you yet," As he spoke one of his eyes popped out, landing in his ungloved hand which he promptly showed to Jamie, earning a gasp of surprise in response. He should've seen that coming… But something about Freddy's words confused him. Enough time to watch him? What was that supposed to mean?

"I don't… understand what you're saying…" Finally he spoke, voice soft and quivering. He flinched as the claws pressed harder, still not breaking the skin but causing him pain nonetheless. He should have just stayed quiet…

"But the longer you stay here, the more I learn… Interesting… _Jamie_ is it? I thought that was a _girl's_ name…" Jamie flushed in shame; it hadn't been the first time he'd heard that. In fact it was just one of the many things people teased him about. Well as long as Freddy didn't mention him being- "And not only do you have a girl's name, but you're a _faggot_ too?"

Krueger let out a loud, barking laugh, causing his captive to shrink down in shame, face probably as hot as the boiler in the room. His voice suddenly turned mockingly sad, "But oh no… the boy you have a crush on has a hot girlfriend and is a complete homophobe… What a shame, tsk tsk. Though… we are in a dream now, aren't we?"

The room began to bend and change, morphing into something completely different, though it was still dark. Jamie was now in a room from his _other_ dreams. The ones that woke him in the middle of the night, covered in sweat, but not from fear. He swallowed hard, stepping towards the queen sized bed that inhabited the middle of the candle-lit room. Maybe he was switching into a new dream… Maybe Krueger was gone!

Jamie forced himself to loosen up, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and anxiously smoothing out the soft comforter under him. This was how his dreams usually started. He'd be waiting on this bed, not sure what was happening and then… the door would open, like it did just now. The boy tensed up once more, staring fearfully at the doorway. But instead of Freddy, a broad shouldered, handsome teenager stepped in, clad in a pair of boxers.

It was _him_.

Jamie's eyes widened and his pulse instantly doubled, forgetting all about his previous nightmare and focusing on the boy approaching him with a seductive, yet loving, smile on his face. A pair of hands cupped his face, and slightly chapped lips coaxed his own into a kiss. Slowly Jamie was pushed down onto the bed, the older male between his legs, still kissing him deeply.

He was floating on air, feeling so blissful and loved… And then, the kiss grew rough. And the boy's tongue pushed further into Jamie's mouth, causing him to gag and squirm as his air was cut off. His eyes shot open, and he tried to shriek in terror as he realized exactly _who_ was kissing him. Freddy's burnt lips turned upwards against his, his claws moving upward to lightly stroke through his victim's hair in a mock show of tenderness.

Finally his thick tongue slid out from Jamie's esophagus, allowing the choking boy to cough and gasp in air frantically. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes before they slowly dribbled down his cheeks, only to be lapped up hungrily by Freddy. Jamie shuddered at the feel of his slick, unnatural tongue running over his skin, keeping his eyes clamped shut the whole while.

"What's the matter _sweetheart_? Am I a bad kisser?" Freddy's gloved hand grabbed Jamie's face, making him look into his sadistic blue-green eyes, "I know about your other little secret… I know why I'm free again…" He hissed into the other's ear, pausing to flick his tongue against the rim of it, just to feel Jamie cringe against him, "See you again soon brat."

Jamie shot up out of bed as his alarm clock went off, which was still set for school days even though he was going to change it after the same thing happened Saturday. That meant he was awake at six am on a Sunday morning.

But he knew there was no way going back to sleep was an option.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Mm this story won't be too long I don't think. I have the main plot sketched out, it's just putting it together and what not that's the issue. I doubt anyone will read this, but I'm not writing it for other people so it doesn't matter. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Legends never truly die. There's just never been a true way to revive them to their full potential. Until now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ franchise, including characters, setting, or plots.

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings: **OCs, slash, swearing, violence/gore, rape, mpreg

**Main Pairing:** Freddy Krueger/OC

**Note: **I wanted to get some more of this done… just because I know if I stop I'll lose this sudden burst of creativity and my writer's block from hell will return. This chapter is short and pretty boring but whatever, it's necessary for plot development. The next one will be much more thrilling, I swear.

'_Italics_'- Thoughts of characters

"_Italics_" - Whispering

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The rest of the night consisted of Jamie writing down his dream – or was it a nightmare? – in an old journal that he had but hadn't written in forever. That was back in the day when having a journal was "cool" or whatever. After looking it over a few times the teen realized how overly sexual it all was, something that made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

Since the moment he'd encountered Freddy in that dream the burned man had been giving him pet names, exaggerating them so there was no way Jamie could mistake them for anything else. And there was absolutely no way he could forget the brief and somewhat horrifying make out session that they'd had. He knew for a fact that nothing like that had happened in _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ movies before, at least not with a _guy_.

Jamie was almost positive that Freddy was straight; he had had a wife and a kid after all, plus there were no hints to the villain even having the slightest attraction to the same sex. Perhaps this was just Freddy's way of scaring him, using his fear of his own sexuality against him. That was his job after all…

With a frustrated sigh, the brunette slammed the black journal shut, shoving it moodily under his pillow before looking at the clock. Quarter of eight… He definitely shouldn't be awake right now. But Dustin surely was, since he went to work at his dad's auto-shop at eight every Sunday till five.

_I should text him… Tell him about the nightmare… But he'll just think it's because we watched those movies last night. It's not like I have __**proof**__ that any of it was __**real**__._

Jamie blinked rapidly for a moment, remembering how Nancy had burned herself to wake up, and how she'd been slashed across her arm by Freddy. In both scenarios she'd had the same wounds when she came back to the "real world," which had definitely been proof of what happened. But naturally no one believed her anyways… Still, it was worth a shot, right? If he had some sort of unnatural injury from Freddy there was no way Dustin could deny the reality of it all!

Plus he was a sissy when it came to pain; there was no way he'd hurt himself to convince Dustin if it truly were a prank.

This meant that Jamie would have to go back into the dream world again… What if this time Freddy actually killed him?

As Jamie snuggled back into his warm sheets part of him begged that he would simply fall asleep and experience a wacky, irrational dream like he usually did. Then it would be like this whole thing really was a freak-ish dream. He forced his eyes shut, slowing his breathing as he waited for sleep to come to him. It wouldn't take long since he was still very tired, but his anxiety would delay it a bit.

Twenty minutes later he was fast asleep, back in the land of dreams.

* * *

Jamie groaned sleepily as something vibrated next to his head, succeeding in waking him up. One hand reached out to grab his buzzing cell phone, and one eye slid open to see who was texting him. Dustin. Probably wanted someone to talk to because he was bored… Jamie could tell him about the dream and-

Wait.

The boy sat up in bed, rubbing at his eyes with a confused expression on his face. The last two hours he'd spent sleeping he hadn't had a single dream. All he could recall was the darkness that came from his eyes being closed. Jamie felt relief wash over him, as well as a tiny bit of disappointment. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to be maimed by Freddy, but it had been somewhat thrilling thinking that he was part of something that seemed like it came from a movie.

Plus while Freddy had terrified him he had still been able to see and hear him, him – Freddy! His horror icon! Though making out with him hadn't been pleasurable at all… That tongue was _not_ meant for kissing.

_Guess it really was just those movies infiltrating my brain… Mom does say I have an overactive imagination._

He mused while he read Dustin's text, which was the generic "Hey, what's up?" to which Jamie replied with an equally generic "Not much, you?"

He decided to keep the dream to himself, especially since it wasn't necessary now to tell Dustin about it. Sure they could probably get a good laugh out of it but something about the experience still made Jamie feel uneasy. Like there was more to it than just being a twisted figment of his imagination.

Jamie continued to text Dustin the rest of the day while lying in bed messing around on his laptop. Being the super horror nerd that he was he had joined a Slasher club that centered mainly on villains like Freddy, Jason, Michael Myers, etc. There were all sorts of threads on there, some discussing what _should_ have happened in certain movies, others speculating on the slashers' pasts, and so on.

Jamie let his cursor linger above the "Create new thread" link before hesitantly pressing it, labeling it "Freaky Freddy Nightmare." He then pulled out his journal that he had written in earlier and proceeded to type out what he'd written. However he cut out the make-out part, knowing that rabid Freddy fans would instantly flame him for even _suggesting_ that Krueger was a homo.

Once he was content with what he had typed he posted the thread and stared at the screen anxiously. If anyone could help him figure this out, these fellow geeks could.

It didn't take long for the thread to acquire replies, and much to Jamie's surprise most of them were asking questions about the dream. One in particular caught his eye, and he leaned in closer to his laptop to read it.

"_Hey dude. Creepy dream. But I don't think it's __**really**__ Freddy bugging you. Not because it's impossible; anything is fucking possible, you know? But Freddy only goes for people who are related to the people who burned him in the first place, right? Or if you're pulled into one of his victims dreams, which can't happen because there __**is**__no one to do that. Plus you probably don't even live on Elm Street, and you definitely don't live in Springwood since it's made up. _

_Anyways it's probably just some freaky nightmare that comes with being a Freddy fan. I know I get them too sometimes. Peace out man._"

Hm. This guy did have some valid points. Freddy would be breaking a lot of rules that came with his character if it really _was_ him. Jamie certainly didn't live in a town called Springwood, but it was nearly as small as the fictional place.

Mills County was probably one of the dullest places in the world, surrounded by forests which left it pretty much isolated from everything. There were only two places to eat in the entire town, one grocery store, one school, and everyone knew everyone. Which meant once you gained a reputation, you were stuck with it. Jamie had learned that the hard way.

He typed back a quick reply to the person who had responded to his thread then closed his laptop with a sigh. A glance at the clock told him it was nearly six, almost dinner time. The teenager swung his legs over the side of the bed, not bothering to change out of his pajamas as he headed downstairs to where the kitchen was.

The sound of humming reached his ears, and he poked his head through the doorway to the kitchen seeing his mother, a petite woman with a stout build, at the stove. She turned around when he stepped into the room, offering him a smile, then a stern look.

"Jamie Fergson, you lazy boy, have you been in bed all day? I swear you watch too much of those ghastly horror films. You should be outside doing something with yourself rather than being cooped up in the house! At least school gets you out…" She tsked under her breath, stirring the pot of spaghetti on the stove a few times, "If I hadn't been visiting with Lisa and Josephine today I would've kicked you out of the house!"

"Sorry Mom… I just didn't sleep very well last night and I wanted to take a day to relax, you know? Hey Mom…" Jamie strode over to one of the kitchen cabinets, reaching up to grab a couple of plates, "Do you know if there's any roads with the name 'Elm Street' in town?"

His mother paused in her stirring, giving her son a curious look.

"I don't believe so… However Josephine was telling me about Mills County's history and apparently one Mayor that took over the town years and years ago had all the street names changed. No one knows exactly why… I suspect he wanted to make it his own. According to Josephine he was a very vain and controlling man. It's a miracle our poor town survived while he was running the place! Anyways there might have been an Elm Street back then. You'd have to do some research though. I'm sure the library has archives you can check out."

Jamie nodded slowly, taking in this new information with a mix of excitement and worry. He knew it'd be way too convenient for his street to have once been called Elm Street, but if it had been… Then one of that guy's points would be taken care of, making it more plausible that his dream had been real. It was too late to go to the library now but he was definitely going to investigate further after school.

He wasn't sure what he'd do if he found that he lived on what used to be Elm Street though. He'd worry about that later.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank god for fiction. It means I can make stuff up to try and tie up loose ends, hooray!


End file.
